IBC-13 is the third most watched network in 2017
January 4, 2018 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup (PBA players); Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)); To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz), Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar), Iskul Bukol (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher)); Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Express Balita; Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano); Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap) Most Filipinos tuned in to the relevant news stories, action-packed sports and valuable lessons brought by IBC-13 in 2017 as the network recorded an average audience share of 25% on both urban and rural homes, or a 5-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 46% and GMA’s 34%, according to the full year data from Kantar Media. IBC-13 won in the national TV ratings across the country, particularly in Metro Manila where it garnered an average audience share of 23% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 29%. It also beat its rival network in Total Balance Luzon where it registered an average audience share of 23%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 36%; in Total Visayas where it got 22%, beating ABS-CBN’s 53% and GMA’s 28%; and in Total Mindanao as it hit 23%, while ABS-CBN got 53% and GMA only got 31%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Meanwhile, the Kapinoy network also ended the year strongly as it recorded an average audience share of 28% in December, while ABS-CBN got 45% and GMA only got 34%. IBC programs also captured all the slots on the list of the 50 most watched programs in the country last year, with the PBA leading the pack with an average national TV ratings game such as the 2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup (37.8%), 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup (37.5%), 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup (37.2%) and 2017 PBA Governors' Cup (37.1%). Reigning for already one year on primetime, Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell remained as the most watched program for 2017 and was warmly welcomed into households nationwide as it hit an average national TV rating of 35.3%. Hit reality-talent show for talented singing superstars Born to be a Superstar also topped the list as it recorded an average national TV rating of 34.3%. Top-rating series To Love Again (34.1%), meanwhile, marked the most awaited primetime comeback of Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz on television and the reunion of Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta. On the other hand, Express Balita (33.7%) remained as the most watched newscast in the country all year round as it brought hot and timely news and delivered public service to Kapinoys in different parts of the nation as it celebrated its 19th anniversary. The endearing and heartwarming story of a high school teenager in Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza (32.7%) captivated audiences nationwide. Meanwhile, Iskul Bukol also remained as the top-rating Satruday primetime curriculum-based sitcom with an average national TV rating of 30.5%. Viewers also witnessed the chance for a lucky player to win a grand prize of two million peso in the phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, which hit 28.5%. The family-oriented sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (25.9%) which will also reflects the Filipino families. The kilig-serye Baby Faced Beauty (27.8%) captivated audiences nationwide, while Magic Kamison (25%) which captivaes a magical fairy treat nationwide. Don't Forget the Lyrics! (26.6%) also gave viewers a feel-good sing-along treat every Sunday, while the action-packed drama City Hunter (25.5%) also packed with a thrilling scene. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (25.3%) continued to bring romantic love with the heartwarming love stories of its letter senders. T.O.D.A.S., meanwhile, (24.4%) also remaiend as the top-rating comedy gag show every Saturday. You Light Up My Life (23.8%) gained the story of a basketball player and a high school girl into romantic love to audiences, while Dingdong n' Lani (23.4%) also gave viewers a musical treat every Sunday. Also making it to the top 50 were the curriculum-based drama High School Life (22.4%), the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (21.7%), the children's educational program KapinoyLand (20.8%), Kapinoy sitcom Vic & Leen (20.4%), and the Sunday morning boxing program Manny Pacquiao preseets Blow by Blow (18.8%). Meanwhile, IBC also ruled across all time blocks from January to December 2017, particularly on primetime where it registered an average audience share of 28%, or half of the Filipino viewing population and an 13-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC also led the morning block (6AM-12NN) where it recorded 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 39% versus GMA’s 32%; the noontime block (12NN-3PM) where it got a 28%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 36%, and the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) after it garnered 27%, beating ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 38%. 'TABLE 10. TOP 10 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JANUARY TO DECEMBER 2017 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 38.6% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (IBC) - 37.2% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup'' (IBC) - 37.1% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.7% #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 35.3% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''The Voice Teens'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.4% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.7% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.3% #''Little Big Shots'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.1% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 30.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.8% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 28.5% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 28.1% #''Baby Faced Beauty'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''My Dear Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 27.3% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 26.6% #''City Hunter'' (IBC) - 25.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 25.3% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.0% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 23.4%